The purpose of this work is to develop an instrument which integrates flow cytometry, cell sorting, and image cytometry. The system sorts cells in a liquid medium using fluorescence cytometry. The system then presents the selected cells for microscopic examination. The technological innovation consists of (1) a single assembly which identifies, sorts, and accumulates selected cells (2) the entire device is compact so that it may be mounted directly on a microscope stage. The ability to sort and accumulate cells of interest in the field of the microscope for image analysis can greatly expedite the evaluation of a specimen. This would be useful in many types of tumor analysis including lymphomas, Hodgkin's disease, myeloma, hair cell leukemia, and mycosis fungoids.